Shinfu Wate
is a member of the Wate Clan as well as the current Clan Head. He is in self-imposed exile due to crimes committed in his past. Background Not much is known about his early childhood years. Traditionally, clan members in Wind Bell Temple did not name their students as a way to urb individuality. Shinfu did not officially receive his name until his promotion to Clan Guardian. Shinfu was raised and grew up in the Wind Bell Temple within the prestigious Wate Clan. Shinfu was shown to be talented in both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu however lacked in Genjutsu and Fūinjutsu. At the age of 7, he was apprenticed to Kokufu Wate, the second hand man to the Wate Clean Leader. It was at this time that Shinfu began his training in the Vacuum Release techniques Shinfu showed great promise in his ability to control Vacuum Release Techniques. However, as time progressed, Shinfu began to demonstrate more aggressive and even violent behavior within his attacks. His teacher, Kokufu, constantly tried to remind Shinfu the nature and principals behind the Vacuum Release: The preservation of life. Despite this, Shinfu gradually became more aggressive in the execution of the Vacuum Release techniques. Kokufu began to turn a blind eye to the aggressiveness and, at age 8, promoted him as a Clan Guardian. This rank signified that Shinfu had completed his Vacuum Release training and became a elite member of the Wate Clan. He still holds the record as the youngest clan member to be promoted to the rank. His teacher, Kokufu, was promoted at age 12. It was also here that Shinfu received his name. Shinfu was assigned to the Northern Gate Guardians and was tasked with guarding and watching over the Northern Gate; which lies in the northern borders of the Wind Bell's mountain territory. After a year passed, Shinfu was walking along the boundaries when he saw a old couple carrying a wagon laden with winter store. However, they were being attacked by a group of bandits. The husband laid dead, his blood spilling on the ground while the wife was hunched on the ground; shivering with fear. The bandits, nine in total, were ransacking the cart and butchering the ox that towed it. The presumed leader was standing over the old woman and was tearing at her clothes. Even though Shinfu was a Clan Guardian, he was not permitted to lead the boundaries of his temple. If he was ever to cross it, the three clan leaders would know instantly and he could be exiled from the temple. Shinfu stood aghast. The peaceful teachings of Kokufu echoed in his head but his violent and aggressive tendencies pulled at his heart. In his heart, he felt that the teachings of the Wate Clan was to save people, but in order to save people; death is necessary. Without a moments hesitation, broke through the barrier and attacked the bandits. It was at this moment that his violent urges took over him and he flew into a violent frenzy. Next thing he knew, all the bandits and the old woman laid on the ground; dead. He stared at the dead bodies and in disbelief at the death he wrought. However, he heard a shout go up and instantly knew he was found. Desperation and anguish filled his heart and he unleashed his Vacuum Release. He killed a vast number of his own clansman. Anguished, he made to run but was stopped instantly by the Vacuum Release: God Breath Technique. Shinfu fell into unconsciousness and his Vacuum Release was dissipated. The Wate Clan Leader came forward and instructed that Shinfu be brought back to the temple. Shinfu was imprisoned in a specially designed cell that negated his Vacuum Release abilities. Cold, alone, and in darkness, Shinfu contemplated what had happened. He knew he would be executed and resigned himself to his fate. However, around midnight, he heard a knock at his cell door. The cell door swung opened and the guard there fell to the ground. Kokufu stepped into the cell and explained to Shinfu that he was breaking him out. Kokufu felt that the future of Wind Bell Temple rested on Shinfu and that, through this experience, Shinfu will grow even stronger and one day save the temple. Shinfu escaped the temple and fled while being chased by Wind Bell Temple shinobi's. He ran from them for ten whole years; traveling country to country; taking odd jobs and trying to avoid detection. He also used his Vacuum Release to help others and learned Medical Ninjutsu as well. He came across an orphanage one day in summer and, in time, became its headmaster. It was well-known in the village as a nice headmaster and was well loved by his orphans and the villagers. However, during a cold winter night, his orphanage was compromised. It was surrounded by Wind Bell Temple shinobi. Shinfu made his stance and was willing to risk his life to protect the orphans. However, upon going outside to face the opposition, he was faced by something he did not expect. His old teacher, Kokufu, was there and, in his hand, was the Seal of the Wind Bell Temple and the Wate Clan. That night, Shinfu became the head of the Wate Clan. The tales of his exploits and kindness had reached the Wind Bell Temple and, in a change of heart, the Wate Clean Leader had stepped down and nominated Shinfu as his replacement. Shinfu, however, declined to return to the Wind Bell Temple and decided to remain with his orphans instead. He then named his teacher, Kokufu, as the new Wate Clan Head. Kokufu resisted and a truce was made. Kokufu would act as the interim Clan Head until Shinfu's return. Shinfu still remains at the orphanage but keeps in contact with the Wind Bell Temple and his teacher, Kokufu. Personality Shinfu has a very dedicated and serious personality. He rarely talks but, when he does, it is something meaningful. He seems to enjoy the company of children which shows a nurturing side of him. He does have bouts of violence but the presence of his children seems to counter-act the urges. He was deeply affected by what happened at the Northern Gate and had vowed never to use his Vacuum Release to kill again. Despite being in exile, he seemed to had carry the Wind Bell Temple teachings of preservation of life and helping those in need. Appearance Shinfu has an imposing stature compared to the other members of his clan. He grew faster than most of the other boys in his clan. He began putting dark patches under his eyes at a early age and earned the moniker Panda-kun from his classmates and superiors. He has a square jaw, a jagged nose, and a furrowed brow. His attire consists of the Wate Clan robes which come in a light gray with black trimming and a white bandana with the kanji for wind . Abilities Shinfu is a competent and powerful shinobi from the Wind Bell Temple. In fact, his abilities led him to be promoted to Clan Guardian at the age of 8, the earliest any clan member has ever promoted. His abilities were recognized enough to be then promoted to Clan Head; even when in exile and considered a threat to the Wind Bell Temnple. Even at a early age, Shinfu showed that he was a genius in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and the Vacuum Release. Nature Transformation Shinfu has the ability to wield the kekkei genkai known as Vacuum Release (LostSynth), by merging two nature chakra: wind and earth. Shinfu can cause powerful vacuums to rip apart opponents, trap them within barriers, and to remove oxygen from an area. He has showed tremendous skill in all of the skills in the Vacuum Release including Vacuum Release: God Breath Technique. When Shinfu loses himself in his violent urges, he powers increase tenfold. However, this is at a cost of his own insanity. Shinfu can also use the Vacuum Release to levitate himself off from the ground and even fly; much like the Dust Release ability. Shinfu's has a innate ability in his other two nature chakra affinities: wind and earth. Shinfu can use powerful Wind Release techniques to cut into opponents, increase the cutting power and speed of ninja tools, and create powerful gusts of wind. Shinfu can use his Earth Style techniques to create rocks and boulders, bury under the ground, and raise of land for defense. However, Shinfu has admitted that he is not as powerful in Earth Release techniques as he is in Wind Release techniques. Taijutsu Shinfu is very powerful in Taijutsu. He can use his tremendous strength to cripple opponents, break barriers and walls, and sustain himself in a long fight. He can also use his Wind Release, Earth Release, and Vacuum Release with his Taijutsu. Trivia * Shinfu's name can be translated literally as ．　This in reference to his destiny in changing the Wind Bell Temples future.